


when we were young

by park97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Dating, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, POV Hinata Shouyou, They're gay your honor, short and sweet, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park97/pseuds/park97
Summary: “Hey, Kenma?”“Yes?”“Let’s get married when we’re older!”“Of course, Shoyo.”--or in which Kenma and Hinata are childhood friends that promised to marry each other when they grow up.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	when we were young

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for the person who beta read this fic, @touchedbyhiraeth !! check them out, they have some great katsudeku fics!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

_ “Hey, Kenma?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Let’s get married when we’re older!” _

_ “Of course, Shoyo.” _

— 

Flower crowns and smiles, video games, and volleyball. Sick days where they’d take care of one another. Days spent lying in the sun, tracing the faint outlines of clouds. Cool nights, leaning into each other’s warmth and tracing the stars, making their own constellations.

These were some of the memories Hinata had of being childhood friends with Kenma.

Internet cafes and home cooking, video games, and volleyball. There were still sick days where they’d take care of one another, but now they cared for each other in so many other ways. 

Days spent lying in the sun, tracing faint outlines of clouds while sending tender glances to the other while they weren’t looking. Cool nights, leaning into each other’s warmth and tracing the stars while stealing tiny kisses every now and then. They whispered of love, sweet nothings, and reassurances in the dead of night.

These were some of the memories Hinata had of dating Kenma.

—

_ “Hey. Kenma?” _

_ “Yes, Shoyo?” _

_ “I- uh, can you meet in the park at 8 PM?” _

_ Kenma blinked. “What’s wrong, Shoyo?” _

_ “I-it’s nothing! Well… you’ll see.” _

_ “…Alright. See you there.” _

_ “See you there! Love you!” _

_ “…I love you too, Shoyo.” _

_ —  _

It was dark, with only the stars and moon and street lamps to light the way, along with Hinata’s slightly dimmed phone screen.

He glanced down at it again. “ _ 7:59”  _ read the screen in big white letters. He shifted from side to side, feeling slightly nervous now.

“I’m… here…”

Hinata turned around to see a slightly out of breath Kenma. He was dressed in one of his oversized hoodies. 

“ASDKJASD HE LOOKS SO CUTE!” Hinata thought. “You look so cute!” He blurted because apparently, his mouth couldn’t filter itself when he was with Kenma.

Kenma blushed slightly. “Thanks. You look cute, too.” (“GWAHHH! He’s too cute! How is this fair?” Hinata’s brain screamed upon seeing Kenma’s face redden.)

Hinata turned around to walk in a seemingly random direction. “So. Um… follow me!”

They walked along one of the long, winding paths in the park to a picnic table on the hill. Some food was laid out, along with a few fake candles for light. (The last time Hinata tried taking real candles to an outdoor picnic it didn’t end well.)

They ate dinner together, chatting a bit every now and then. There was a cozy silence enveloping the table even when they didn’t talk, brought on by so many years of being together.

Hinata waited until Kenma was finished eating and cleared his throat. “I, um… I have something I want to ask you.”

Kenma quirked his eyebrow up slightly, waiting for Hinata to elaborate.

“So, remember when we were younger? When I asked you to marry me when we grew up?”

Kenma nodded slowly until he realized what Hinata may be implying. His eyes widened in surprise. “Do you mean…”

Hinata nodded and brought a small box out from his pocket.

“Kenma, will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?”

Said boy looked like he was trying to come to terms with all of this. “Of course, Shoyo,” he whispered, slightly breathless. “Of course.”

— 

It’s a warm, sunny day in May when they’re wed. The flowers are in full bloom around them, and all their family and friends gathered to watch the ceremony.

“Do you, Hinata Shoyo, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you be to him a faithful, loving, and devoted husband? Will you honor, obey, and love him, and remain with him in sickness and adversity? And, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Hinata says, already tearing up.

“And do you, Kozume Kenma, take this man to-“

“I do,” Kenma says, on the verge of tears. The priest looks slightly annoyed at being interrupted but continues nonetheless.

“You may now kiss the groom.”

And kiss they do.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, my tumblr is @monstar-dreams.tumblr.com !! i post mostly art and reblog random stuff every now and then.
> 
> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
